The Long Road Home
by TattooShadow
Summary: Sequel to: Lost But Not Forgotten. Twenty years ago, Severus Snape's wife, Shadow Lupin Snape was murdered. Now he wants revenge and Harry Potter wants to help. Along the way, they make a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 1**

_The search for clues_

Everyone knew now what had happened, or at least they all had a rough idea of what the Ministry had done. It had been a few days since the Aurors had come and tried to take Professor Snape with them, but it was only a matter of time before there were more. Harry Potter sat in the common room with his friends, staring into the fire as he thought about the whole situation. Somehow, he was meant to help them. He knew that much, but how? He had already returned the photo album to his Potions Professor and from what he understood, just about all of Shadow's possessions had been returned to him as well. When he had seen the Professor yesterday, the man had been wearing his wedding band.

"I can't believe the Ministry did what they did to them. I can't believe they got away with it," Ginny said angrily.

"They've only gotten away with it for a while. It's only a matter of time before this catches up to them and I intend to see it through," Harry said resolutely.

"Why you, Harry?" Neville asked curiously.

"Because Shadow saw me in her dreams and so did Professor Snape. They saw me helping them in individual dreams. That has to mean something."

"Yes, except that Shadow is dead so her dream is meaningless," Ron said.

"It's not meaningless. Either way, I can still help Professor Snape and I can help her find peace. Snape deserves some kind of peace after everything he sacrificed," Harry said.

"Harry, I have a rough translation of that spell Shadow cast. She bound herself to him like I thought, but it's basically her binding her body and soul with his. If she dies, he lives, but if he dies, she dies with him. She didn't want to live without him," Hermione said. Harry sat in thought for a moment as he starred at a picture of Lily and Shadow.

"I wonder…if the Ministry knows more than they are letting on," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I have a feeling that they know something we don't and it has nothing to do with the murders and the rapes. They are hiding something else," he said with a frown.

There was a knock on the Gryffindor common room and the Fat Lady walked into another portrait and looked down at the young Gryffindors. They frowned and wondered who could possibly be at their common room door.

"Mr. Potter, there is a young Slytherin out here to see you," she said. Harry furrowed his brows and everyone went silent as the boy went to the portrait door and opened it.

Harry was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a look of clear discomfort at being so far from his own common room. The two of them still did not get along but they tolerated each other now that the Dark Lord was gone.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter. I need to speak with you," Draco said.

"Um…alright."

"It's best we go inside," Draco said and waited for Potter to finally agree.

When the two of them walked in, there were several whispers as to why Draco was in the Gryffindor common room, but no one outright said anything. Draco, for once did not have the usual sneer on his face.

"What's this about?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Look, I didn't see the memories you saw…but I know what happened to my Uncle's wife years ago. I know you're going to help him. My father explained to me about the dreams. I want to help," he replied. Several of the students looked at each other in shock but remained silent.

"You would actually work with us?"

"Yes. I owe Professor Snape my life and I will do anything to help him. Look, I also came here to warn you," he said. Harry frowned at that.

"Warn me about what?"

"The Ministry is putting Hogwarts on lock down. Dumbledore is trying to fight it, but there is nothing he can do at this point. They are going to have Aurors here soon watching over everyone. They don't know you have seen the memories though," Draco said, giving him a pointed look.

"Are you serious?!" Hermione cried. "They're actually locking down Hogwarts to cover up their mistakes even more?"

"Yes, they are. Do you have any idea what it would do to the Ministry if word got out that they supported a murderer and rapist. My father says several Ministry officials were given the same indulgences over the years. They were allowed to rape and kill and it was all kept top secret. There's evidence, but no one knows where it is and it is protected with powerful spells supposedly."

"I can't believe it," Ginny said softly.

"Be careful what you send out in an owl, Potter. They will be monitoring them," Draco added and then suddenly a patronus appeared in the form of a serpent.

"Draco, the Aurors are here! Get back to the common room now," the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice was quick and concerned. Draco looked back at Potter.

"If I hear anything else, I'll let you know," he said quickly.

"So will I," Harry said and held out his hand. With determination, the two clasped hands and shook before Draco gave a nod to the others and darted out the door.

"Wow, we are going to be working with Malfoy. I never saw that coming," Ron said.

"Neither did I, but the Malfoy's have resources and it could prove to be useful."

"Where do we start? It's been over twenty years and some of the people that knew Shadow and Professor Snape at the time are not around anymore," Ginny said carefully, eying Harry who nodded his understanding.

"There has to be someone we could talk to that might know her secrets and could testify on her account. I mean, I know the staff here knows but they are going to try everything to keep their mouths shut." he said.

"I know…where the hell do we start?" Ginny said softly.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Hermione. "Aubrey Melbourne and her husband! They were Phoenixes too and they tutored Shadow!" she exclaimed. Everyone's face lit up.

"Brilliant! Hogsmead visits are tomorrow-"

"Actually, they are not," McGonagall cut in, startling everyone.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry is forbidding them," the woman replied.

"Professor, we have to go and see if Mrs. Melbourne is there," Harry said desperately. The older woman looked at him carefully.

"You really want to help Severus, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"I do. I owe him so much. We all do."

"Keep in mind Mr. Potter that the Ministry will go through great lengths to keep you silent if they find out. You have seen what they do… I do not feel comfortable with letting students get involved in this kind of situation and if it was anyone else I would say no, but I am hoping that if you can defeat the Dark Lord, you could get by the Ministry." With that she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as if thinking. Then she opened her eyes and looked at them. "Aubrey Melbourne was killed about ten years ago. She and her husband are gone."

"Oh." There was a look of utter desolation in their eyes as they took in the news.

"Do you think the Ministry had anything to do with it?" Hermione asked. McGonagall's face became firm and her eyes narrowed.

"I most certainly do. They will do anything to cover up their dirty little secrets. However, Aubrey may be gone, but she does have a younger sister who is still living. The woman's name is Destine Kingston and she lives in Paris. She also owns a dress shop and it's called the Fairies Boutique. She might have some of the answers you seek."

"Thank you, Professor," he said and watched her walked to the portrait hole but she turned back around.

"Mr. Potter, keep the Marauders Map handy. Take the passage to Honeydukes. The Aurors are not patrolling Hogmead yet so you can apparate from there. Be careful and return as quickly as you can," she said and left.

"Is that the same Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"I think she is willing to break the rules to see justice done finally," Hermione said and stood up.

"I'm going now before I miss my chance," Harry said and grabbed his cloak and the map.

"I'm going with you," Hermione said.

"So am I," Ron said and stood up.

"I'm going as well and don't try to tell me I'm not," Ginny said in a tone that was very much like her mother.

Harry gave her a look but didn't bother arguing with her since he knew exactly where that was going to get him. Nowhere. So the four of them left the common room and quickly made their way down the stairs. Each of them cast a disillusionment charm on them and carefully made their way to the statue with the hidden passage to Honeydukes. They could hear arguing down the corridor and the distinct voice of Dumbledore who sounded extremely angry.

"We better hurry," Harry whispered and they quickly disappeared down the passage way.

Remus Lupin stood next to his wife and Professor Dumbledore and glared at the Aurors and Minister of Magic. His blood boiled at the fact that the Minister was still trying up everything they had done. His sister had died because of their lies and desires and he would not allow her killers to go free. No. This time, they were going to pay for what they did.

Lucius Malfoy and his wife stood next Severus who was being carefully watched by everyone around him. Anger and hatred practically rolled off of him and touched everyone around him. They all noticed that his eyes were solid black and his fists were clenched and ready to cast the Death Phoenix, but Professor McGonagall had come down and put a hand on his arm in hopes that he would calm down. The smoke around his hand dissipated, but his eyes remained black.

"We will launch a full investigation into the allegations you have put forth and in the mean time I will have my Aurors stationed here," the Minister said firmly and then looked at Tonks. "However, because of your relationship with these people, you will not be permitted to know anything of our investigation and you are hereby suspended." The staff looked surprised and looked at Tonks whose hair was bright red and her eyes narrowed.

"No, Minister. There is no need to suspend me because I quit. I do not want to work for a system that is as cruel and unjust as yours and I will certainly not work under someone who finds enjoyment in torturing little girls," she said hatefully. The Minister's face turned bright red and he was about to say something when Professor Snape stepped forward.

"Be careful what you say Minister because I assure you that I could cast a curse faster than any one of yours Aurors," he said coldly. There was silence before the Minister drew himself up to full height.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Snape," he growled. Professor Snape stepped closer to the Minister, ignoring the four Aurors that had drawn their wands and stepped further into the light. The Minister gasped and stumbled back and the fear radiated off of the Aurors.

Severus's eyes were solid black and there were thin vein like black lines that spread out from his eyes and went down his cheeks and onto part of his brow. His color was much greyer, giving him a deathly look and even without being able to see the man's pupils or the whites of his eyes, they could see the cold and hateful look he was giving them.

"Keep two eyes on me, Minister. You will need them and I want you to see me when I gauge them out of your skull," he said sinisterly. The color could literally be seen leaving the Minister's face, but Severus didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor.

"That man is dangerous and should not be here!" Minister hissed once Severus was out of ear shot.

"You protect the man who murdered his wife," Dumbledore said simply.

"Yes, _my_ sister and for that, we are all dangerous," Remus snarled and walked with his wife in the direction Severus went.

Once Harry and his friends snuck out of Honeydukes, they quickly apparated to Paris where they stood before the Eiffel Tower. They wasted no time in finding directions to the Boutique, not caring that it was late and that it was closed. They had to find Destine and make it back to the castle before the Aurors suspected anything.

"It's not far from here," Hermione said quickly, having spent a lot of time in Paris and knowing the city fairly well.

Everyone knew better than to argue with Hermione and they quickly followed, their hearts beating wildly in their chests as they wondered if this woman might hold some kind of secret that could help them. It was about a thirty minute walk, but Hermione led them right to the place.

"The only problem is that the store is closed," she said in frustration.

"Yes, but the owners can't be too far from here," Harry said.

"What about the house behind it?" Ron suggested. They looked behind the Boutique to see that the house had it's sitting room lights on.

"Sod it! We gotta know," Harry said and ran to the front door, knocking without a second thought.

After a few minutes, a woman came to the door and looked at Harry suspiciously. Her wand was held firmly in her hands and she had the clear look of distrust in her eyes. The woman had to be in her late fifties, but nothing seemed to get by her because even in the darkness, she noticed the other three.

"How can I help you at this ungodly hour?" she asked.

"Please Madam, I'm sorry to have bothered you so late, but we need to find the owner to this Boutique," Harry said, pointing to the building.

"That is mine and what do you want with me?" she asked, growing more and more suspicious.

"You're…Destine Kingston? You're Aubrey Melbourne's sister?" he asked, his heart pounding with excitement. The woman's eyes flickered for a moment at the mention of her sister's name before she nodded and lifted her wand protectively.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Harry Potter. These are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter?" she said softly and lowered her wand. "Yes, the savior of the Wizard world. Tell me, what could you of all people possibly want with me?"

"I must ask you about a person your sister knew. Someone she knew twenty years ago that the Ministry helped murder," he said in hushed tones. Destine's face became pale and she stowed her wand.

"Shadow the Phoenix," she gasped and then looked around outside before motioning for them to come inside.

"You know her then?" Harry asked as he and his friends were seated at the table and served hot cocoa. The woman sat down and sipped her own cocoa before looking at the four of them.

"I did, yes. I had only met her once, but I knew about her from Aubrey long before that. However, I wish to know why you are inquiring. The girl has been gone for many years," she said.

"We found her memories that she left behind. We viewed them with our Headmaster, her brother, husband, and a few other people. Look, this might sound crazy but she had a dream about me long before I was born and in that dream, I help her. The same thing happened to her husband which is our Potions Professor. The Ministry is putting the school on lockdown because they're trying to hide the truth from getting out," Harry said almost desperately.

"They don't want to hide it, they want to destroy it. It is one of the reasons I left Britain. I know they are responsible for my sister's death and the death of her husband, just like they are responsible for the death of Shadow herself. They will hurt you if you delve to far into this, young man," she said firmly.

"They can try. I risked my life to save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort. I've lost my family and some of my friends. My entire time at Hogwarts has been with me on the defense because I had to defeat him and I am not about to let the Ministry of Magic destroy everything I risked to protect just because they want to harbor a fugitive," he said.

Destine sat back in her chair and eyed them for a moment before nodding her head. She motioned for them to wait as she got up and disappeared into another room. Hermione looked at Harry in confusion who seemed just as lost. Then, the woman reappeared and sat down with a small envelope in her hand. It was old and faded looking and there was a seal with a phoenix bird stamped on the front.

"Aubrey wrote this…a few days after Shadow was killed. I know what she and her husband did so I know what is contained in this letter. I was supposed to give it to her brother but only if Shadow's memories were in his possession first. I waited a long time and even debated sending it to him regardless of the memories, but I could not disobey my sister's instructions. You see, the memories would inform Shadow's brother of what happened and why things happened the way they did. It was Shadow's wish to allow him the memories. But…even after all this time…he never came so the letter remained here for twenty years," she said softly.

"The Ministry found the house elf that was in charge of delivering the memories to Remus and they killed her, but not before she buried the memories at Hogwarts. We found them and everything happened from there. He never knew about them," Harry explained. Destine nodded her head and looked down at the letter before looking back at him.

"I will give this to you but you must swear to do everything you can to help her. Give this to her brother and let him know there is still hope," she said.

"I will. I swear to it."

They all stood up as Destine scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. Harry looked at it and frowned. He watched as the older woman picked up a simple fork and began casting spells on it, turning it into a portkey.

"What is this for?" he asked as she handed it to him.

"When you read that letter…go to that address. Read it first before you go. Believe me, the Ministry is not going to know what hit them," she said with a dark gleam in her eye.

Once they left the house, Hermione looked at Harry anxiously. He was slowly breaking the seal on the letter while Ginny held onto the fork that would take them somewhere unknown.

"I wonder what she meant back there," Ron said.

"I don't know, but she knows more than she told us," Ginny said, looking at the portkey in her hands.

Harry pulled the parchment from the envelope and began to read in silence while his friends waited to hear what he had to say. In the dim street light, they could see his eyes widen before he looked up at them.

"She didn't have to tell us because Aubrey just did," he said, holding up the letter.

"Let me see this," Hermione said and with Ginny and Ron looking over her shoulder, they read the letter.

"Oh my God!" Ginny gasped.

"Blimey! The Minister is gonna shit himself!" Ron exclaimed.

"We have to go where this portkey sends us. I know I told Professor McGonagall that we wouldn't be gone long, but we have to do this. We are too close to the truth and I have to see for myself," Harry said as he tucked the letter back into the envelope and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny asked with a gleam in her eye. Everyone reached out and touched the portkey. Harry activated it and within seconds they were swirling toward their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape sat in his quarters holding the photo album that Harry Potter had given back to him and looked through it again like he had so many times before. Now that he had it back, he couldn't get enough of the pictures. He had removed the memories of Shadow a long time ago so he didn't have to deal with the pain but now that he had them back, it was like everything had happened yesterday and he couldn't get enough of her. He needed to see her because he knew that he was losing himself now. He knew that with each day that passed he was closer and closer to becoming a Death Phoenix because his hatred was growing immensely. Looking at the pictures of Shadow kept him somewhat sane.

"Severus…"

The man looked up at his mother and she could see the hurt as well as the hatred in his eyes. Eileen swallowed as she watched her son deteriorate before her eyes. Tobias sat next to her and she could see from the expression on his face that he felt the same way.

"Please Severus…I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

There was nothing that he could really say to his mother. He hadn't talked to his parents in years and while he felt love for them, it was difficult to relate to them anymore. Even his mother he kept at a distance. He had lost his wife and child and no longer cared what happened to him. Part of him wanted to die so he could see his beautiful Shadow again.

"I am sorry that you are distressed, mother, however I cannot help how I feel," he said tonelessly as he looked back down at his photo album.

"I know, son, I know." Eileen walked over to him and looked down at the photo album. Tears brimmed her eyes as she gazed at her daughter in law. "She was so beautiful," she whispered. Severus nodded solemnly.

"Yes, she was. I felt so lucky to have her…only to lose her. I…I wish I had never treated her so badly in the beginning. There was so much lost time because of my foolishness," he responded softly.

"I know the feeling," Tobias said regretfully as he looked at his son. Severus gave a small sad smile but didn't comment on what his father had said. Severus had finally forgiven his father for his shortcomings during Severus's childhood.

There was a flash of green and Severus turned to see Albus come through the fireplace. The Potions Master quirked a brow when several more green flashes appeared and most of the staff and the Malfoy's entered. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of so many people in his private quarters, but he knew that it was the best place to meet because of the heavy concealment charms on it. Not even Potter's map could find his chambers and Albus wanted to make sure that the Aurors couldn't find out where they were having their meetings.

"Severus, my boy, I see you have calmed down somewhat," Albus said casually.

"Hardly," he sneered. Albus sat down and conjured chairs for everyone else before summoning a House Elf to bring them some brandy.

"Having the Aurors patrolling the castle is very discomforting," Professor Flitwick sighed as he sipped his drink.

"Yes, unfortunately that is going to make our meeting difficult but since Severus has agreed, he will conduct our private meetings here and keep our staff meetings public so nothing is suspected," Albus said.

"Albus, where is Minerva?" Madam Pomfry asked curiously. Albus frowned.

"I'm not sure. She knew we were meeting down here this evening," The Headmaster replied.

"Perhaps she is dealing with the infamous Gryffindor trio," Severus sneered. Albus chuckled and shook his head.

"The infamous Gryffindor trio has become a quad with young Miss Weasley now involved with Mr. Potter and I'm sure they are staying out of trouble."

"Albus, you hope too much," Severus replied and sipped his brandy.

"The Minister wishes to question me about the allegations but I am reluctant to go to the Ministry itself," Lucius said.

"I can't say I blame you," Professor Vector stated. "Who knows what they might try and pull."

"Indeed," Albus agreed gravely. "I fear that the Ministry cannot be trusted at all at this point. Shacklebolt has decided to leave the Ministry for the time being until this situation is resolved. He does not wish to work with people who condone the horrors our government does."

"Yes, I have received word that Arthur Weasley is considering doing the same," Lucius said.

Severus kept his emotions at bay and his face impassive but he couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat as he thought about all the people who were on his and Shadow's side in the situation. He hadn't realized just how many people actually cared until now.

"I don't know if he can afford to leave work," Pomona Sprout said quietly.

"Oh, if he does, I will find a use for him," Albus said.

"I tell you what, the Ministry can try to shut me up but I will go to the press with my memories before they get their hands on me," Poppy said angrily. "I had to heal Shadow that horrible night she came back to the castle! I'll be damned if the Ministry is going to call me a liar!"

"My feelings exactly!" Narcissa said.

"I wish I had done something more twenty years ago," Remus said bitterly.

"So do I," Severus said automatically as he sipped his drink.

"There isn't anything either of you could have done," Lucius said quietly. "Shadow knew what kind of man he was and she had even said that he would get her sooner or later." Severus's eyes narrowed at the thought of her step father.

"I will kill that man. He will pay for what he did to her," Severus said coldly.

"The former Minister will also have to pay his dues for supporting him and forcing Shadow into an Unbreakable Vow," Narcissa said bitterly.

Before anyone could respond, the floo activated and Minerva McGonagall stepped through. Everyone was about to greet her until they saw the pale look on her face. She was quick to come in and summon a house elf for a shot of fire-whiskey, surprising everyone.

"Minerva, is something wrong?" Poppy asked. The woman's lips were in a thin line but there was a look of anxiety and concern in her eyes.

"Minerva?" Albus asked in concern. The woman took a deep breath before responding.

"Potter is gone." There was dead silence for a moment.

"What?" Remus gasped.

"I…Mr. Potter and his friends were on to something when they mentioned wanting to speak with Aubrey Melbourne and her husband who we know had died, but the Ministry has banned the Hogsmead visits and they wouldn't get the opportunity…so I told them where they could find Aubrey's sister, Destine. I…permitted them to leave," Minerva said, looking at Albus. "I told them they had to hurry, but I just received a patronus from Mr. Potter…and they were apparently given information that…they had to investigate…"

"What kind of information?" Remus asked quickly.

"He didn't say but…he did say that what they discovered…is beyond what any of us could have hoped for. If the information they have is correct, then the wizarding world will be in for a shock when this information is released," she said anxiously. "He said that he will return as soon as possible but he doesn't know exactly how long it will be."

"What could that boy possibly have found that makes him think he can risk his safety and the safety of his friends?" Severus asked coldly, unsure of how he felt in the matter. On one hand, he was grateful, but on the other hand, he didn't want the annoying boy and his friends to be harmed.

"I don't know, but apparently it was worth traveling to the other side of the world for," Minerva said and plopped unceremoniously down on the sofa next to Severus.

"What?" Albus asked in astonishment.

"My word! Where did they go?!" Poppy gasped.

"Alaska."

Draco sat in his common room looking out at the lake through the glass that separated Slytherin's rooms from the water. He watched the fish swim by and wondered how he was going to help his Godfather through this ordeal. He had made so many mistakes in life and his Godfather had always been there to bail him out. Now he wanted to give something back. He owed him that much.

The blond stood up and walked slowly around the common room before his grey eyes narrowed. He knew the Aurors were patrolling and he wanted to find out if anyone would slip up on what they knew. Quickly, he slipped through the portrait hole with his wand drawn and crept along the shadows, looking for anyone who might slip on information.

The teachers were now talking avidly about was going on and how they were going to protect Harry Potter and his friends. Severus sat in silence for the most part, staring at his coffee table in thought, but while he looked calm on the outside, he was an emotional mess inside. He didn't know what the boy had discovered but he couldn't deny that he was anxious to find out.

"We need to make sure that the Ministry doesn't find out about Potter and his friends being gone," Professor Sprout said.

"Yes, we need to come up with a way to conceal the truth," Albus said thoughtfully.

"Hmm…Wizard's flu," Lucius said, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Tobias asked in confusion.

"Wizard flu is highly contagious and those infected with it must be quarantined for several days. If we could set it up to where it appears that the four of them have the flu, then that should be able to buy us some time until they return," Lucius said.

"Excellent idea!" Poppy said happily.

"Yes, but it would look somewhat suspicious if it is only those four," Severus said, finally finding reason to speak. "Perhaps it would be wise to bring in a few other students close to them who would be willing to cover for them."

"Yes, I agree," Albus said.

"I have a few potions that could induce similar symptoms as I am sure the Ministry officials will not know the difference," Severus added, looking at his colleagues.

"Who would be willing to do this though?" Pomona asked curiously.

"I'm sure that Mr. Longbottom, the Patel twins, Dean and Seamus would be willing to help," Minerva said as she sipped her brandy. "Although, I am concerned about involving children into this situation."

"This situation will get far worse if something is not done now," Tonks said softly.

"I believe she is right," Narcissa said.

"It might be possible to get Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang to agree to this as well so that it does not look it all came from one house," Flitwick said.

"Good idea. I think that will give us excellent cover for the time being so that Mr. Potter can do whatever it is he needs to do," Albus said happily.

"I hope this boy makes it worthwhile," Eileen said worriedly.

Draco crept along the shadows, minding his footing so that he didn't alert anyone to his presence. His eyes narrowed when he saw two Aurors walking slowly down the corridor, talking to each other. He frowned when he heard his uncle's name.

"…he can't know…"

"Snape would kill us…"

"…don't know if harboring a murderer is such a good idea…"

"…I don't want to die for this man…"

Draco crept through the shadows a little quicker so that he could find out what it is they were talking about. His heart was beating wildly with anticipation as he finally felt as though he was involved in helping.

"Did you see Snape's eyes?"

"Yeah, that was the scariest thing I have ever seen."

"I don't know. I heard his wife terrified the hell out of people with that little trick. Midnight isn't much better."

"No, definitely not."

"They all scare me, honestly, but the Minister is paying good money to do something about Lupin and Snape."

"True, but don't forget that the former Minister who cast the Unbreakable Vow said that they cannot be harmed. There are protected by it. I don't know if it would be wise to break that vow because then he is certainly a dead man."

"I wonder where the teachers are. We should be careful with what we say…"

"Yeah…if they find out…man…I don't know if I want to be in Snape's way…"

"Or Lupin for that matter."

Draco's brows were furrowed in confusion as he watched the man walk away and talk about other matters within the Ministry. Now he knew there was more to this than what the Ministry was letting on. He wondered what it was that they could possibly be hiding. With his mind swimming with different thoughts, the young Slytherin made his way back to the common room so he could think more clearly.

When he entered the room, it was still empty thankfully. The other students were surprisingly still asleep so Draco could concentrate without any distractions. He sat down on the sofa and stared out the glass again at the lake.

"What the bloody hell were they talking about?" he said softly to himself.

_Severus already wants to kill them so what more could they have done to make is worse? And who the hell is Midnight? _

"Obviously, Midnight is not on their side…he might be someone who can help…" Draco whispered, wondering if this mystery person was a Phoenix that stood alongside their own kind, hence the reason for the Auror's concerns. His eyes glittered thoughtfully and his lips drew into a devious smirk. Grabbing a quill and parchment, Draco began to write.

Remus listened to the other teachers talk, but he was more preoccupied with the wedding album that Lily had made for Severus and Shadow. He could tell that the dour Potions Master was very protective of it because he watched him like a hawk to make sure nothing bad happened to it. Remus, however, had no intention of letting anything happen to one of the most precious gifts that Severus had in possession.

"Wow, she really was a beauty. Her and Severus look so good together," she said softly.

"Yes, they were perfect for each other. I believe they were soul mates, but I never saw Severus's patronus." Tonks looked up at the Potions Master who was looking at Remus solemnly, having obviously heard what he had said.

"Severus, what is your patronus?" she asked curiously. The man glanced at her and then looked back down at the floor. His cheeks turned a faint pink and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't think I have ever seen your patronus," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"I have only cast it once and that was twenty years ago," he replied softly.

"What was your happiest memory if you don't mind me asking?" Tonks asked quietly. There was a look of annoyance on Snape's face before swallowed and replied.

"At the time…it was when Shadow accepted my proposal," he replied. Eileen's eyes filled with tears and she looked away for a moment so she could control herself. She did not want to embarrass her son by becoming a mess.

"Wouldn't Phoenix wizards and witches have a Phoenix patronus?" Pomona asked.

"No, not necessarily," Albus said.

"Unicorn." They all looked at Severus.

"What?" Narcissa asked softly.

"A unicorn. My patronus is a Unicorn stallion," Severus clarified.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting…that," Minerva said in surprise.

"Of course not. Unicorns are fable creatures of innocence and purity. You're probably wondering why the fuck I would have a unicorn patronus," Severus said coldly, his eyes flashing. Minerva was taken aback.

"Severus, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you bloody meant!"

"Severus!" Eileen snapped.

"She had a Unicorn too…" The attention went to Remus Lupin.

"What are you talking about?" Poppy asked.

"Severus and Shadow were soul mates," he said causing Severus to tighten his jaw as his heart clenched painfully. He had never actually seen Shadow's patronus. "Her patronus was a Unicorn mare."

Severus felt his chest become tight and his hands clenched into tight fists. It was becoming difficult to control his emotions and he could feel his carefully constructed wall breaking down. Swallowing hard, he quickly stood up and walked quickly into his room and closed the door behind him. With a quick wave of his wand, he cast a silencing charm on his rooms and fell to his knees. He was barely able to contain the sobs as he raised his wand in his darkened bedroom and silently cast his patronus for the first time in years. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the fable creature standing before him with its head bowed as though he felt Severus's pain. He reached out a shaky hand and touched the white creature although his fingertips went through him.

"I'm so sorry…"

Remus had stood up to go after Severus, but Albus had stopped him. No one needed to say anything. For Severus to know that he and his wife had always been meant to be, made it even more painful on the man now that she had been unfairly taken from him. Severus would never be happy with anyone else. He would never love anyone else now that Shadow was gone, because once a soul mate was lost, happiness for the surviving soul mate was never found again in the comfort of another.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 3**

_Wizard's Flu_

Draco had asked for Dobby who had been leery about coming near the Slytherin, but he couldn't blame the house elf after the way he had been treated at the Malfoy Manor. It had taken some time to convince Dobby that he was there to help, but once the elf acquiesced, Draco had given the letter to him.

"Dobby, there is someone in the magical world that the Ministry knows about named Midnight. I think she can help us. I heard the Aurors talking about how they have to be careful around her and how she is as bad as Uncle Severus. I don't know her last name…and I don't know where to find her…so I can't send an owl. Do you think you might be able to find out and deliver this letter to her?" he had asked. Dobby's ears had perked up and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Dobby will try, sir," he had replied. Draco had handed him the letter and watched him go with a ball of anxiety in his stomach. Who knew what was to come but whatever it was, he had to be ready for it like everyone else.

Professor McGonagall walked briskly to Gryffindor tower in the morning before the students went to the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick was doing the same thing as she was this morning so that their plan to protect Harry Potter and his friends was not discovered by the Ministry. She quickly entered the room and was thankful to see that the students were preparing to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hi, Professor," Dean said carefully, wondering what she was doing there.

"Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Patel, both of you, please stay for a moment," she said quickly and quietly so that none of the other students noticed anything amiss. Once everyone but them had cleared the room, she looked at the five of them with a look of complete seriousness. "What I am about to tell you is strictly confidential and must not be known to anyone but us. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Neville said and the others nodded. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath before speaking.

"I must ask a favor of you five. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. and Miss Weasley have left the grounds to do something very important and confidential for Professor Lupin and Professor Snape," she started.

"Do you mean about Shadow? He left after you told him about Mrs. Melbourne's sister," Neville said.

"Yes. I received word last night that he has discovered something valuable and could not return immediately. He is unsure when he is returning. This is not what I had planned so we need a cover story because of the Ministry officials. Now, I understand if any of you do not want to be involved so there will be no hard feelings if you wish to leave and act as though this conversation never took place," she said pointedly, looking at them to gauge their reaction. Surprisingly, Neville was the first to speak.

"I'll do whatever you need, Professor," he said firmly. Dean stood and nodded his agreement. Seamus and the twins didn't hesitate to agree as well and Minerva swallowed down her pride for her students.

"Good. We have formulated a plan to fool the Ministry into thinking that Mr. Potter and his friends are ill with the Wizard's flu and are quarantined in the infirmary. However, we cannot easily get away with it if it is just them. What I am asking of you is to take a potion that will if you similar symptoms so it appears that the virus is spreading. You will only feel sick until you get to the hospital wing and then Madam Pomfrey will give you the antidote, but you will be quarantined in the infirmary where the Ministry officials cannot go. All of the Professors have talked this over and you will be excused from classes and given simple essays to make up for the work that you will miss."

"When do you want us to take the potion?" Seamus asked.

"I have two vials with me right now. I would like Mr. Thomas and one of the Patel twins to go first. It will give you about thirty minutes before you start to feel sick and it will make you vomit. I apologize for that but we have to make this as believable as possible. Mr. Finnigan, I will give you a vial during transfiguration class and once that is finished, go to the loo and take it. Professor Flitwick will give out the other bottle to Miss Patel and Professor Snape will give Mr. Longbottom his at the beginning of class. No one can see you take these," she said as she withdrew the vials and gave them to Padma and Dean who instantly drank them down without hesitation.

"Of course, Professor," Neville said confidently.

"Professor Flitwick is also asking Miss Lovegood and Miss Chang to participate in this cover up as well. Now, normally, I would never ask anything like this from any of you…but…" she trailed off.

"We don't know exactly what's going on, but we know the Ministry is going to try and cover up what they have done. We understand," Dean said.

"I don't like Professor Snape much, but what they did to him and his wife was wrong and if I can help stop the Ministry from doing this to someone else and covering this up I am all for it," Seamus said.

"So am I," Neville said.

"Thank you all for helping. Professor Snape may not show it as much, but he does appreciate it more than you could know," she said, blinking to hide the tears.

"He really loved his wife, didn't he?" Parvarti asked softly. Minerva nodded solemnly.

"Yes…he has loved her since he met her. They were soul mates." The twins gasped.

"That's why he's so miserable all the time!" Padma said.

"He will never be happy because of what was taken," Parvarti gasped.

"Yes. Severus has never shown love or kindness to any of you, but believe me…he has it in him. He feels just as passionately as any of you, but it is easier for him to hide behind the mask he has become accustomed to for years."

"He does it to hide how badly he's hurting," Neville said softly. Minerva didn't want to get to personal about her colleague with his students, but she needed them to understand.

"Yes, that is why he does it. None of you must act any differently around him. Mr. Longbottom, he will be hard on you today so that he can slip the potion to you. You will be sick in his class and he will act as though he is angry about it until he examines you and comes to the conclusion that you might have the Wizard's flu. There might be Ministry officials in some of your classes if not all of them so please act as though nothing is out of the ordinary. Now, we must hurry to the Great Hall before anyone suspects anything. For today, please take separate routes," she said.

They nodded their understanding and made their way down to the Great Hall, parting ways on the staircase so that they arrive at different times. Professor McGonagall walked toward the dungeon staircase just as Professor Snape and his parents appeared. She gave him a look and a slight nod so he knew what was to come and as he looked directly at her, his used _Legilmens_ to convey his message.

"_A house elf will be placing the other vial in your pocket during breakfast. Filius already has his three. I will deliver the last to Mr. Longbottom as soon as he is through the classroom door."_

Minerva gave a slight nod and turned toward the Great Hall without a word. When she entered, there were three Ministry officials sitting at the Head Table. Albus had a merry expression on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. The three from the Ministry looked slightly uncomfortable as Professor Snape stalked into the Great Hall, his eyes narrowed to slits. His parents held an equally cold expression as they made their way to the Head Table and sat down.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" one of the officials asked suspiciously. Albus looked at him with a level expression.

"She will not be attending meals for a while. We have four students in the infirmary with a case of Wizard's flu and she must stay to make sure the hospital wing remains quarantined," he replied evenly. The man's face went a little pale at the thought of contracting the virus, but he didn't comment further.

Breakfast was a somewhat quiet affair until the Gryffindor table began to get louder with voices of concern. Everyone looked to see that Padma Patel was bent over, her forehead resting on the table and her arms around her stomach.

"Padma, what's wrong? Padma?" Parvarti asked in fright, making sure she looked as believable as possible. She touched her sister's head and gasped. "You're burning up!"

"What the devil?" Minerva said worriedly and quickly got up and rushed to her student.

"Professor, she's burning up! What's wrong with her?" Parvarti asked.

"I'm not sure. Miss Patel, can you hear me?" Minerva asked gently, touching the girl's shoulder.

"I don't feel so good…" Dean groaned, his face breaking out into a sweat. Minerva looked up at Albus in concern and he quickly stood.

"What is going on?" one of the Aurors asked.

Then suddenly, Padma gave a loud retching noise and vomited underneath the table. Several students were disgusted and had to look away but it was the Aurors who looked at her with hesitant. It was only a few short minutes after that Dean did the same thing and nearly fell off the bench. Albus hurried over to them and quickly cast a few spells before looking up at Minerva.

"Wizard's flu. We need to get them to Poppy," he said firmly. Minerva gave him a nod and quickly levitated Padma while he levitated Dean out the doors. Professor Flitwick quickly cleaned the mess and tended to Parvarti who was playing her part well by crying uncontrollably.

"It is alright, Miss Patel. Madam Pomfrey will fix her right up," Filius said with a sparkle in his eye that only she could see. It took a few minutes but Parvarti finally calmed down and Filius walked back to the Head Table. There were a couple of students that had left the hall after what happened, not wanting to eat now.

"Professor Snape," Pomona called. He turned to her and acknowledged her. "If the Wizard flu is going about, I have some Landock root that is ready for picking if you should need it for the potions Poppy will need."

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," he said tonelessly, keeping up appearances. "I will apparently be needing quite a bit."

"Professor Flitwick!" The small teacher turned and looked at his house table. "I think Cho's sick too," the young Ravenclaw said worriedly. Filius scrambled out of his chair and hurried over to her.

"Not another one!" one of the Aurors said in concern, but more for himself than for the student.

"Perhaps you should be re-educated on how contagious this virus is," Severus sneered and stood up.

"Where are you going?" another Auror asked and got a deadly glare.

"I have finished eating and contrary to what you may believe, watching students vomit all over themselves is not exactly appetizing. Now, if you're finished monitoring my every move, I have to speak with the Mediwitch and then prepare for a class," he snarled nastily and stalked out of the Great Hall. His parents however stayed in their seats without saying a word. Eileen gives Tobias a small smile that only he could see as he gave her hand a squeeze underneath the table. Despite his impassive expression, she could see the mirth in his eyes.

Draco walked down the corridor and noticed two new Aurors arriving at the Great Hall. The other three were talking to them so Draco quickly detoured so that he could avoid them as much as possible. He knew that he would be under scrutiny because of who his father and uncle were. He quickly made his way to the dungeons for Potions class where several students were already waiting. Professor Snape walked up behind him and quickly whispered.

"Stay behind Mr. Longbottom so he cannot be seen." Draco didn't understand why he was told to that but Snape walked by as if nothing was said and opened the door to the classroom just as an Auror appeared and approached the classroom slowly while the students filed in.

Draco did what he was asked to do and from his angle, he could see his Uncle holding a small vile in his hand. He was surprised to see Longbottom casually take it and enter the classroom without hesitation. The blond kept his face impassive so that no one could tell just how curious he was as too what was going on. He stayed behind the Gryffindor who while in a darkened corner with no one but him looking, uncorked the vial and took the potion. Professor Snape walked in behind them and quickly took the empty vial and hid it in his pocket just as the Auror walked in and sat in the back of the classroom.

Everyone sat down and Professor Snape gave a short lecture on a simple pain potion and motioned to the board where the instructions appeared. He kept his face impassive as he could feel the Auror watching him closely. Snape scanned the classroom and narrowed his eyes at some of the Gryffindors for added effect.

Once the students had the base of their potions started, Snape began to patrol the classroom slowly, peering into cauldrons and giving snide remarks where needed. He could see the unwanted Ministry official from his peripheral vision, looking quite bored now. However, when a loud retching noise echoed through the room, everyone turned toward Neville Longbottom who was trying hard not to vomit.

"Longbottom!" Professor Snape snapped, stalking over to him. "Do not-" Suddenly, Neville let out a disgusting gurgling retch and tossed his breakfast all over the floor and Professor Snape's shoes.

_Well, that was not exactly the plan…_ Snape thought in mild disgust.

The man quickly removed his wand and performed some spells before his expression became grim. Without another moment of hesitation, he quickly cleaned the vomit from his shoes and the floor before levitating the Gryffindor boy. Snape looked at his Godson.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch over the classroom while I escort Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir."

"Professor Snape?" Crabbe asked.

"What?"

"Does he have Wizard's flu?"

"It would appear so. Do not concern yourself with it. Get back to work, all of you," he snapped and quickly made his way out of the classroom. As he had left however, he was pleased to see the queasy and discomforted look on the Auror's face. Several students were whispering in fear that they might contract the virus which only added to the Auror's distress.

Professor McGonagall took satisfaction in the disgusted look on the Auror's face as Seamus Finnigan became sick in class. She was quick to escort him out and take him to the infirmary as well.

By the end of the day, just before dinner, Luna became sick as well and word got out that all the students were in quarantine. Parvarti followed soon after just as she was walking to the Great Hall. Once everyone was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and silenced the hall.

"Now, I am sure you all know by now that several students are in quarantine in the Hospital Wing. Visitors are strictly forbidden until they are no longer contagious. In addition, if there is anyone that is feeling fatigued, sick to their stomach, or feverish, please inform a teacher immediately. I believe that we have contained the virus and with the infected students now in quarantine, I hope that no more should come up sick," he said convincingly before sitting down.

"Where is Professor Snape?" an Auror asked.

"Why is it you people are so concerned with his whereabouts?" Lucius sneered.

"Yes, you act as though you miss him," Narcissa sniffed.

"He is a dangerous wizard and the reason this whole investigation started," the man snapped.

"No, you are the reason for the investigation because you need to cover up your dirty little secrets," Remus snarled, surprising several students. The Auror was about to respond when Minerva cut in crisply.

"In case it has escaped your notice, Auror Davidson, several students have become ill and Professor Snape is our _only_ Potions Master! The infirmary doesn't stock extreme amounts of potions needed to treat Wizard's flu so Professor Snape is currently brewing them! Now, perhaps you would do well not to interfere with his duties so that those poor students can actually get well." Normally, the man would have responded with a snide remark but there was something in the older woman's eyes that kept him from opening his mouth. Clenching his jaw, he turned away from her and loaded his plate with food.

Poppy administered the antidotes to all the students who were now in quarantine. There were four extra beds set up with what looked like four real people under the covers, but it was a charm that Filius Flitwick had used on four dolls to make them appear real and take the form of the missing students. It was really an ingenious spell. They moaned in distress every once in a while to help the effect. There was a silencing spell and a 'notice me not' spell inside the quarantined area so that no one tried to disturb them. They could hear what was going on outside the spell, but no one could hear them except for Poppy. The staff however, knew how to enter the spelled area without a problem if they needed to.

"I hate throwing up, but that was worth it, mate!" Seamus laughed, remembering the look on the Auror's face.

"I'm glad we're helping," Dean said enthusiastically. "I wonder what it was that Harry found."

"It must be important for them not to return yet," Parvarti said.

They all turned when Madam Pomfrey walked in, followed by Professor Snape. She showed the dark Professor the four charmed dolls and he had to admit that he was impressed. He nodded his approval and then turned toward the seven students who had willingly gotten sick to help fool the Aurors.

"I am not accustomed to niceties as you all well know," he stated solemnly. "However, I…appreciate what you have done and I thank you." The students were shocked to hear it, but recovered and nodded.

"It's no problem, Professor," Neville said sincerely. "I hope Harry brings good news for you." For the first time in a long time, Professor Snape gave a small smile and nodded.

"As do we all," he said quietly and gave the students a slight bow before exiting the quarantined area with his robes billowing out behind him.

"Now I know how much this means to him because I have never heard him say 'thank you' to anyone, especially a student," Dean said.

"Oh yes, this is very important to us all and we are all grateful for what you have done," Madam Pomfrey said kindly to the students. She then summoned two house elves who already knew the plan that was taking place. "Please, give these students whatever they wish to have for dinner." With that, she smiled at them before leaving.

**_Authors note: This story will be updated a bit slower than some of the others. I am trying to finish some of my longer standing projects so for that I apologize. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_I haven't updated this in forever and I apologize for that. It's been hard coming up with time to work on any of my stories but I do have the intention of finishing them. :)_

**.**

**.  
**

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 4**

Two days passed and no one had heard anything from Harry Potter and his friends. Minerva was beginning to get concerned. She had sent a patronus out to them, explaining the plan they had devised in order to keep them safe but had yet to get a response. The staff was on edge with concern for them as well as having the Aurors constantly in Hogwarts monitoring classes and sitting in on meals.

Draco had finally been told by his father what was going on and wondered what it was that Potter had found. He was on his way back to the castle from the lake when a rather aggressive, yet beautiful black and grey owl flew down and delivered a letter to him and then left without any expectation of treats. The Slytherin looked around to see that he was, thankfully, alone and quickly tore open the letter.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Normally I would find letters addressed to me extremely suspicious, however, this house elf, Dobby has explained to me that you are trustworthy. I also am very familiar with your name making me somewhat more acquiescent to meeting with you. I cannot come to the school because the Ministry has a trace out for me. Believe me! I have tried to get passed them, but I cannot use magic to do it. I would like to meet with you, but you alone. Go home tonight. The stars shine bright with my name._

_Midnight_

Draco couldn't help the jolt of excitement that ran through him. He quickly burned the letter so that no one would know he received anything at all. He smirked at the thought of meeting this mysterious Phoenix.

"I will be there, tonight at midnight," he said softly. He anxiously made his way back to the castle. He needed to speak with his father as soon as possible.

Remus walked into the Potions classroom and looked around. Severus wasn't there so he made his way to the man's office so see him bent over some papers, marking them furiously. He cleared his throat and instantly the man's head shot up.

"Lupin," he acknowledged in his usual cold voice.

"I thought maybe I could talk to you. I'm sure you haven't finished your infirmary potions," he said pointedly. Severus raised an elegant brow, but did not dismiss him. The dark man stood up and motioned for Lupin to follow him through a secret passageway that led to Severus's private labs. Once inside, Severus cast a locking charm and replaced the heavy wards before speaking.

"What is it you wish to see me about?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing for one," Remus replied. The man narrowed his eyes slightly at the werewolf.

"How do you think I am doing? I am being monitored by Aurors daily, four students are missing on our behalf, and my family is still dead," he said bitterly. Remus flinched slightly at the mention of Shadow's death.

"Severus…I am hurting just as much as you are," he said quietly. "She was my only sister and I miss her more than you could possibly imagine."

"The difference between you and I, Lupin, is that you have a family to go to whereas mine was taken. Shadow was my one and only and I will never love again without her," he said sourly.

"Severus, you have family as well. Not just your parents…but me, Tonks, Teddy. You're still my brother in law," Remus said softly. Severus looked away from the man that, although he did not resemble Shadow, he reminded Severus of her. He had the same big heart that she had.

"I do not wish to talk about this," Severus responded hollowly.

"We will get them. They will all pay for what they did to Shadow and took from us," Remus said, his voice stronger.

"That they will," Severus agreed. There was a moment of silence before Remus spoke again.

"Severus, remember the night you came to ask for my sister's hand? You called me by my given name. Why haven't you done that in so long?" Remus asked. Severus looked at the man, not knowing really what to say to him.

"I…I'm not sure. I suppose that…I did not want to acknowledge you as my brother in law for a long time…however, it was not personal," he said uncomfortably. Remus nodded his understanding.

"You gave Albus your memories of Shadow to lessen the pain and it was easier to disassociate with me so that you were not constantly reminded of the wife you lost," he said, practically pulling the words from Severus. The Potions Master nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I had to do it. I am ashamed that I have set those memories of her aside for so long…"

"Severus, no one could blame you. Shadow didn't want you to hurt but she also didn't want you to die. That's why she asked everyone to take her possessions away. Severus…I didn't have anything of hers either…I had only one photo to remember her by," he said, his voice cracking. Severus's jaw clenched painfully. The subject of his wife was so touchy especially when it was the topic of conversation with her half brother.

"This has not been easy for either of us," Severus said tiredly. "I know that you feel lose as I do. However, I will never move on. I cannot let go of the fact that I had a beautiful wife who wanted to have my heir. She was pregnant with my child and I…" His voice broke and he looked away. Remus silently walked over to him and put his hand on the man's shoulder who startled and looked at him, his lashes wet with tears he did not want to shed.

"You do not have to explain, Severus. I know this is difficult for you as is showing this kind of emotion. I just want you to know that if ever you feel the need to talk…I'm here. The best thing we can do is make these people pay for what they have done and remember how great she was," he said, his voice wavering as the tears filled his eyes. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"I agree," he said softly. "Thank you…Remus." The man nodded, feeling his chest tighten as Severus used his given name. He then left Severus to his thoughts and left the dungeons.

For two days, Harry Potter and his friends had trekked through the bitter cold of Alaska. There was a protection of magic around most of the area, not allowing them to apparate to the location they wanted. They were exhausted as they made their way through the thick snow toward the small town of Nome. It was a good thing that mild magic could be used and they were able to use heating charms and locating spells, otherwise they would have been lost. They were hungry and tired after the long journey that was not yet finished.

"I'm so bloody hungry," Ron complained for the millionth time.

"We know, Ronald. We are almost there," Hermione said tiredly.

"I can't believe we walked through all of this," Ginny said.

"I can't believe I haven't passed out yet," Harry said in exhaustion.

When the four of them entered the town, there was an older man that gazed at them in shock. His eyes narrowed at the boy with the glasses before he realized who he was. The old man gasped and made his way to them as they came down the snow covered road.

"You! You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed in shock. The boy looked warily at the man. "What the devil are you doing way out here?"

"We…we have business here," Harry replied lamely. The man nodded and didn't question further. It was obvious that he was a wizard, otherwise he wouldn't have recognized the boy with the lightning bolt scar.

"Well, why don't you come with me? You all look tired and hungry. Please, come with me."

Not one of them argued with him. They were in desperate need of food and a place to sleep comfortably so they followed the man to his house. Relief flooded them when they walked into the warm living room with a fire burning nicely in the fire place. They were finally able to remove the warming charms which made them all feel a little better now that they were not expending magic in their fatigued state.

"Why don't you four go wash up? The Mrs. died years ago but I can cook a decent meal so I will prepare something nice and hot for you all," the man said kindly and showed them the guest room and the bathroom.

Harry felt so relaxed after a nice hot shower and was now sitting in the kitchen with the old man that had offered them a place to stay. The smell of hot vegetable soup wafted through the small cabin and caused his stomach to growl loudly. Ron was practically drooling at the table. Hermione and Ginny came out and sat down as well looking much more refreshed.

"Here is some nice hot soup for you all," the man said and brought them each a bowl with some rolls and butter. He opened his refrigerator and grabbed some bottles of water and set them on the table. Sitting across from them, he sat back and relaxed.

"I'm Jack Mosely," he said.

"Well, I'm Harry as you know, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny Weasley," Harry said. Jack nodded and gave them a serious look.

"I know you have your wands on you but you could have been killed, you know? Alaska is a dangerous place for wizards and witches, especially ones from England," he said.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Why?"

"This is the land of 'Rebels of Rage'," he said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she tore off a piece of a roll.

"Rebels of Rage are like a gang, but it consists of only the most dangerous of magical people like Raven and Phoenix witches and wizards. They are not very friendly because of the wrongs done to so many of their people," Jack said.

"Well, that's kind of why we are here. We need to get to this location," Harry said and handed him the paper from inside the envelope. Jack looked at it and then his head shot up.

"Are you mad? Do you have any idea what kind of danger you're asking for? The one who lives here is not trusting," he gasped.

"I know, but we're here to help. Our Ministry of Magic has done a serious injustice to all of us by covering up their lies and dirty secrets with murder and rape. We have to stop them and this is the only way," Hermione said solemnly. Jack seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright then…I'll tell where to go…there is a ferry that will take you to the island. Just be careful. I hope you have an edge cause the edge of this Rebel's sword is mighty sharp," he said.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled as he finished his soup.

"Why don't you rest and I will send you off tonight. This one doesn't stay home for long and is only there by night nowadays," he said. Harry nodded and they gave him their thanks before heading back to the guest room.

Draco crept to his father's rooms and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal his mother, with her eyebrow raised. She moved aside and allowed her son entrance before she looked around suspiciously and then closed the door and warded it.

"Draco, I would have thought you'd be in bed by now," Lucius said casually as he sipped his brandy. Draco knew his father didn't care how late he stayed up so long as it didn't affect his studies.

"Father, I need to go to the Manor tonight," Draco said. His father frowned and looked quietly at his son. His mother came and sat down across from her husband and looked up at the young Slytherin.

"Why would you need to go to the Manor?" she asked.

"I have contacted someone who is a Phoenix as well and who has been giving the Ministry a hard time. I think they could be useful. He is meeting me tonight at the Manor. Apparently, the Ministry has some kind of trace on him so he cannot use magic around the areas."

"Draco, this is a very serious situation," Lucius said, sitting up. "I do not want you to be harmed."

"I owe Severus, father. Please, let me do this. No one knows what I'm doing and I have to do this," Draco said. Lucius swallowed and looked at his wife who looked equally uncomfortable. "I can defend myself. I will be fine. I honestly believe this person can be trusted." It was a few more minutes of silence before Lucius relented and agreed.

"Alright, I will permit you to go. However, the floo is being monitored with the exception of two fireplaces that the Ministry cannot locate. One is in Dumbledore's office and the other is in Severus's rooms."

"Alright, I will go through Severus's room. I have to go now. I only have ten minutes till midnight," Draco replied. His father nodded and stood up, leading him to the door that connected to Professor Snape's room.

Once Lucius was granted entry, he walked in and looked toward his friend and his parents who were sitting on the sofa talking. The Potions Master raised a brow when he saw Draco, but didn't say anything. The boy went to the fireplace and quickly went to Malfoy Manor.

The young Slytherin quickly made his way out to the court yard and looked around. His wand was held tightly in his grasp as he scanned the area which was shrouded in darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint chirp of crickets. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he wondered if perhaps trusting this person was a bad idea.

"Draco Malfoy," a voice said. The blond boy turned quickly, raising his wand only to find a wand pointed at him. In the dim light, stood a figure about six feet from him wearing a silver and gold mask and a hooded cloak.

"Midnight," he acknowledged and decided to lower his wand as to not offend. It took a moment before Midnight did the same. "Perhaps we should go inside." Midnight's head tilted slightly in thought before giving a short nod.

"Lead the way," the distorted voice said. Draco walked slightly ahead of the cloaked figure, but couldn't help but grip his wand tightly. "Do not worry. I did not come here to attack you." The Slytherin relaxed slightly.

Once inside, Draco summoned a house elf to bring tea for them and the cloaked figure took a seat across from him in the sitting room. The blond couldn't help but admire the intricate design on the mask. It was very similar to feather work and gave the impression of a masquerade mask.

"So…Midnight. Who exactly are you anyway?" he asked curiously. The cloaked figure threw their head back and laughed. It was chilling with the voice distortion charm but he could tell Midnight meant no harm.

"I suppose there is no point in hiding it. Not from you anyway."

"Why not me? I'm no one," Draco said in confusion.

"Ahh, but that's where you are wrong. You are the son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. I know all about them."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," he replied uncomfortably.

"Do not worry. I mean no harm to them. Quite the contrary actually. However, I must ask, why has this come about now? Why did you send for me?"

Draco explained everything he knew about the memories that had been lost and how they had finally recovered them as well as the viewing of the memories. He then went into detail about how the Ministry was trying to stop them from investigating into the deaths of Shadow Snape, Janet Keaden, and many others that have lost their lives because of the injustice.

"I just…Severus Snape is my Godfather and I owe him so much. He's so lost without Shadow and he's so unhappy about life. He only recently found out that Shadow had been pregnant and he about lost it. I just want to help him," Draco admitted tiredly, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Midnight who was looking down at the floor.

"Draco…I know all about them. More than you could know," the distorted voice said sadly. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I don't understand…"

Draco watched as the cloaked figure pulled back the hood to reveal a head of jet black hair with, strangely enough, hot pink color on the underside. However, when Midnight waved a hand over the mask, it disappeared and the blond Slytherin felt his tea cup slip out of his hand and crash to the floor, his eyes unable to leave Midnight's face.


End file.
